Roses Red
by Glitterpoison
Summary: Aurelia is the youngest Princess of Dyrria and has always known her destiny was to marry a man and bring alliances to Dyrria. After an engagement to a dangerous and evil man, she runs away and learns her true destiny...chapter ten...read and review!
1. Prologue: Aurelia

**Unbeloved Beauty**

Chapter I

_ You've heard the story of Sleeping Beauty, right? A beloved girl who's destined to sleep for one hundred dull years? How her beauty was so charming that when a Prince happened across the decaying castle, he had to kiss her?_

_ Well, let me be the first to tell you, that story is almost all full of crap, and is too short to give Sleeping Beauty justice anyways. I mean, come on, why couldn't she just have been pretty on her own, have a non- magical voice that could be lovely. The Grimm brothers messed up the entire story! _

_ I would know it, too, since I am Sleeping Beauty!_

_ That story always starts off on how Sleeping Beauty's parents were barren. Now, maybe they weren't punching out twelve kids every two years, but I grew up with four half-siblings (most of whomwere a pain in the butt)._

_ The Grimm brothers said how I was a gift to my parents. That my wonderful parents named me after the dawn. How quaint. It would sound just lovely...if it were true! No, they named me Aurelia for my mother's ex mother-in-law._

_ My mother, Isabella Du Voir, was one of the county's most beloved queens. She had been a faerie princess in her own country, and had stayed Queen of Dyrria, despite her husband's (the true king) death. Some people might say she was so beloved because she was Cinderella, but truly, it was her never-ending kind personality._

_ Isabella remarried six years later, to a mysterious man who came out of the desert. His name was Jason, and he was one of the half-ogre barbarians who wandered the desert, killing and plundering at their own pleasure._

_ No one was sure why she would marry such a man, but she did, and the people loved her anyways. But what if she bore a child to this hated man? Would that child be loved when her father was so hated?_

_ The truth is, no, I know that she wasn't because I am that child._

_ At my christening, a faerie cursed me into death at my sixteenth birthday, because she was jealous of my mother. If you have an inkling, the faerie was my mother's sister._

_ An enslaved faerie was called to fix up the curse, becausemy mother feared me, even as a baby, too much to try and save my life. She feared me probably because of how much I looked like my nomadish ancestors, and the mark I bore on my neck, right below my neck._

_ The darkened design on my neck was of a circle with a five pointed star in it. It was small, but she knew of what it symbolized. I do not, though._

_ So I became the unloved Sleeping Beauty, with a curse and a nomad mark on my neck_

so how is it? please send me a review! Just know that sometimes(HA!) I am simply a horrid updater. Please enjoy, I should work on this more since it is original, but...

Dragon


	2. Birthday Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own the story of sleeping beauty but I am proud to say I came up with the characters and plot!

Unbeloved Beauty

Chapter I

Aurelia stood at the top of the stairs leading into the ballroom, and she could feel herself starting to gasp for breath. The last time her birthday ball had rolled around, she'd walked out onto the stair case, and tripped over her too long hem and fell all the way down the stairs.

After the incident, she'd had a broken arm and a very bruised pride, and the whole court saw fit to remind her of the incident at almost every fancy event.

This time, though, she'd made sure her dress wasn't too long. She wore a springy green gown, with cropped sleeves and a square neck. The hem just barely touched the ground, but just in case, she wore flat, slipper-like shoes that were easy to walk in.

Aurelia forced herself to take deep breaths, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Finally, the herald harumphed, and she put on her court face, the full smile and crinkled cheeks.

"Her majesty, Princess Aurelia Tsarina Denise Du Voir" he said to the crowd. Aurelia stepped out, her smile on, nodding at the people in the crowd. She could see some of the ladies giggling at her stumble on the bottom stairs, but Aurelia was just thankful that she hadn't fallen.

She walked to where the dinner table and her mother and sister were, grabbing a chair beside them. Her half-brother, Edward, was away and couldn't make it.

"Well, daughter, that was a lovely entrance you made, though the last steps were clumsy, the dress looks lovely on you, child." Isabella said absently, looking to be fifteen herself in her wine red gown, with the huge ruby necklace and tiara of Dyrria, her dark hair twisted into knots, the white streak weaving in and out of them.

Aurelia smiled back at Isabella, rolling her eyes when she wasn't looking and making her eldest sister, Maria, laugh out loud. Isabella turned back, "Maria, just because you've married does not give you an excuse to be rude; don't laugh at your sister's clumsiness."

Maria was married to Kristoph, King of Faiiyorn, and had been for a few months. Maria nodded back at Isabella solemnly, and Aurelia snickered, looking back at Maria.

Maria lounged beside her on a chair, wearing her house's colors of gold and blue. She wore a beautiful blue gown, in the of style Fayiiorn (long, trailing sleeves, a high waist and flowing skirt) with a ribbon of gold around the waist line. Her chocolate brown hair, like her father's, was plaited in many teeny braids.

Aurelia's two sisters were out dancing, Yvonna in a beautiful white gown that had a long train. Beads glimmered in the train and on the bosom of her dress. Her thick black wavy hair lay in a net of white and pink jewels and her pale face was glowing and flushed from the dancing.

Aurelia watched enviously when, at the end of each dance another man would ask her to dance, their faces fixed worshippingly on Yvonna. She would smile graciously, accepting their hands and sweep into another dance, the men watching as enviously as Aurelia did.

Yvonna, despite the fact that her almost perfect grace made her look snobby, was kind and the men knew it.

Rose was also dancing, even though she could not dance as well as Yvonna, she was good. She usually danced with the same man for a few songs, before another man would dare to ask for the beauty to consider them as a partner. Rose was known for her temper.

Rose wore her strait brown hair in loose ringlets, a string of jewels weaved in it and hanging into her dress. She wore a gown of pale yellow, the sleeves trailing on the ground with the train. On her neck was a yellow gem carved into a rose.

Aurelia sat down at the table, turning to Maria and letting out a squeal.

"I can't wait until summer!" Aurelia said, smiling at the thought of a whole summer with Maria in Faiiyorn.

"It'll be nice to have you see Faiiyorn. Finally! It's so lovely and cold and it's nice all year round…you'll love it!" Maria said excitedly.

"I will have an entire summer to be free of Her Majesty and Rose… Rose is so freaking bossy and Her Majesty is starting to just…ugh. –" Aurelia shook her head.

Maria laughed, smiling as she looked out at the dancers, " She's just been plain mean lately. Rose, I mean, Her Majesty is just…I dunno." Maria shook her head.

"Look at Rose and Robarte Normande out there! She's practically throwing herself at him!" Aurelia said. Robarte Normande was the Crown Prince of Normandy, handsome and rich…he was Rose's dream. She'd seen him somewhere…

Aurelia heard the bell for dinner ringing, and got up to move to the spot that had been set for her. She looked and saw that she was seated across from Maria, and beside Isabella… and Robarte Normande.

Aurelia sighed, and prepared herself for a long and boring dinner.

* * *

Robarte turned out to be intelligent and very good company, though sometimes mean about stuff.Throughout the dinner, he told many jokes about everything and Aurelia began to loosen up and enjoy herself. Though, throughout the dinner, Aurelia felt a nagging feeling that she had seen the man before, but she couldn't place him. 

Shaking her head, Aurelia told herself that the less she concentrated on it, the sooner she'd remember. She smiled at Robert as he guffawed over a mean-spirited joke made on somebody from court, she hadn't payed attention.

As Aurelia began to rise after dinner was done, Robarte grabbed her hand, "I must say, I am quite taken with you, humor me with a dance, please?" he said, smiling at her. He gave her a look as though he was thinking _Of course you'll dance with _me.

Aurelia grinned, a little turned off by the cockiness, but said anyways, "Sure."

* * *

Aurelia was quite tired, Robarte had had her dancing much more than one dance and her feet were beginning to hurt, and she was sure Robarte's were…especially with all the stepping on them Aurelia had done. 

She sat down, and watched guiltily as Robarte limped to a chair. The last dance had involved lifts, and she'd landed on his right foot. Again. Then she frowned when she remembered what a jerk he'd been about her clumsiness.

At first he would smile, and shrug it off, but after the third time she stepped on his foot, he started giving her a sneer when it happened, saying every time, "Third… fourth… fifth…" keeping track of the amount of times her foot stepped on his. Aurelia, at the end, got so mad, she felt lodging her foot up somewhere else, and left him.

Aurelia was interrupted in her thoughts by a tapping on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Rose looking down on her, an arched brow raised over her hazel eyes.

"Well, if it isn't our own little boy stealer. How's it feel to be so unloved that you have to steal other people's lovers?" Rose said, sneering at her.

_'Huh?…oh! Robarte was her…lover? Oh no! He was the man she'd talked about, the one coming in from a foreign country that had fallen 'passionately' in love with her. She thinks I'm trying to steal him. I wouldn't have if she'd…oh, crap she's gunna kill me.'_

Yes, the fact remained that she really was royal, in blood, but since no one respected or listened to her worth a crap (except for Maria and Yvonna), no one would have dared to stop Rose from taking her neck and strangling her.

"Hello, Rose." She said, turning back to the wall, her heart beating. Rose stepped in front of it, her thick dark hair swooshing as she turned. Aurelia raised a hand subconsciously to her copper and white hair.

"What were you doing with him? Havn't you taken enough from me? Don't even try to seduce him, your nothing- _nothing_- compared with me. That's _my_ fiancee!" Rose hissed, her face writhing in anger.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't realize, I'm not trying to steal him or anything! You always called him Art and…" Aurelia took a deep breath, and anger started to flood through her, "God, Rose…you think everyone's out to get you! You know what, get a grip…I don't care anymore what you think! You can go to hell and stopgiving itto me!"

Rose's smirk widened into an evil-lookingsmile at Aurelia's flushed face, " Darling sister, I forgot my manners, didn't I? How horrible of me to get you all riled up…Well, let me start over…happy 15th _darling_. What a wonderful ball this is…I would hate to spoil your birthday with…unpleasent things for saying cruel, hurtful things." Rose winked.

Aurelia swallowed, hearing the threat in her.Rose already thought she was stealing Robarte from her and if she felt she wasbeing disrespectful or whatever, she'd make her pay…and not in the conventional way either. Rose and Aurelia had disliked each other ever since Rose had come back from Queen Trina at 10 years, acting like a 17 year old, though.

"Could you say something nice for once, Rose?" Aurelia asked defiantly, looking her in the eye, after all Rose wasn't evil…just spoiled like year-old meat.

"I _was _being nice, but I'll be nicer if you wish. How's this, I love your hair, it looks like my favorite governess's Madame L'agore- wasn't she your's, too-you're starting to look more like her every day." Rose gave her a wink, then sashayed off.

Madame L'agore was their governess. She was old, fat, with crazy grey hair that had a habit of shaking whenever she became particularly excited about a topic.

Aurelia raised a hand to her hair self-conciously, blushing again. Rose looked for every opportunity to make fun of Aurelia. All because ofthat stupid thing when they were young.

Luckily for Aurelia, Rose went back to her foster mother every summer. There was talk of a betrothal between RoseTrina's nephew, Art (as he was called…Robarte was his actual name), which was the jerky guy she'd danced with.

"Yea well…it looks better than yours." Aurelia yelled after her, feeling like the ultimate loser, watching the people around her look pityingly on her and laugh behind their hands.

_'It's like living in a fairy land where nothing is what it seems, Rose thinks the court likes her, but they'd throw her out on her ass if they had the chance. At least I know they don't like me.'_

* * *

well, this is longer than what I usually write, but I'm suprisingly happy with it. Not much plot in here but I was hoping to show the characters...tell me what you think of them...corrective critiscm is always acceptable.

Um...what can i say? I am working on the next chapter and I now havea plot which was the problem...i had this idea but no plot, ya know? Well, I updated and now am working on The Color of Black and the following chapter for this story (I may change the title...i dunno). Luckily, though, I don't have any new story ideas so I can devote my brainto this story!

**_Txchcica2815:_**thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter

**_Glaze:_**you updated! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed your story and this story will sorta end like the original...you'll see

**_Aerinha:_**This'll be a little more complex and original (I hope) than the actual story, but we'll see. I didn't think the humor was corny, I liked that little 'series' I guess you would call it.

Please review! I'm trying to break my habit of procrastination and maticulation (a very bad combination) and update more often. PLease review, I could use comments, just no flames.

§DG§


	3. Revelations

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story of Sleeping Beauty but plot, pretty much all charactersare mine_

_**Roses Red** _

_Chapter II_

_Revelations_

A beautiful woman stood at a table, her pale hands restign against the soft wood,gazing over where six other women lounged around, chatting amongst themselves, her mind turned inward. The women talked quietly amongst themselves, but their eyes flew to the doors every once in a while. Deena sighed, even these women were worried about the men in their lives catching them, even when they weren't doing anything wrong!

The women were all relations of the Lords of the Council. The Lords were chosen representatives from all the races who helped worked out problems in the Kingdoms that the Four Ladies and high Queen had no time for.

The beautiful woman at the table was an elf by the name of Deena, and her brother was one of the elven ambassadors. The other elf present, Fiona, talked with Morgane, a fay (faerie). Both were the daughters of a council member and were unhappy about that fate. They were allowed even less freedom than most womenandgirls.

Another fay sat at the end of the table, a book in her hands, and her dark, thick hair tied back in a burgundy, silk ribbon. Three women lounged in the area beside her, chatting loud and animatedly. The girl with the burgundy ribbon would look up every once in a while and shake her head at the three women, her annoyance evident. The woman's name was Grainee and the three beside her were Elaine (a mortal), Heleneand Laurena (both vampyres).

Deena tapped on her table loudly, coughing at the same time. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a rap on the door, and another woman walked in, smiling a little cat-like grin.

"Thank you for being on time, Trista." Deena said annoyedly, looking at the vampyric, or troll, woman. She was tall, and solidly bauilt, like most trolls, with the lightly golden hair of all trolls and steel, cat-shaped eyes. Her tan skin had a slightly green undertone that went well with the hunter green gown she'd chosen to wear.

"Sorry, Deena, my husband…kept me." She said, brushing off the question with ease and moving to take a seat near Grainee.

"Fiona, it's their world dying, not mine." Morgane said to the elf beside her, continuing a conversation they'de been having before the beginning of the meeting. Deena shot a look at the girl, angry at her impudence, "Morgane! You are not a crucial part to these goings, and I trust that you will be more respectful to others from now on!" she swept a stray lock of white-blonde hair behind her ear in annoyance.

Fiona turned to Deena, who nodded, and gave sneered a little at Morgane, "Morgane, do you know nothing? If the mortal world fades, ours would, too. One world is a reflection of another. The Stones are proof of that. The Goddess has seen fit to interlace all our worlds." She said, turning back to deena.

"Queen Rhoswyn was the last chosen Queen of the Kingdoms. Without a high queen, the Stones lose power and there is chaos amongst all people. She alone possesses the power to prevent the races from attacking each other and outside people from attacking us. Now with all this new mess of things, it's changing the way the world works; our magic has even become weaker."

Laurena, the vampyre sitting to the right of Trista and Grainee, spoke, annoyed, "Why should our happiness depend on some High Queen of mortals? We vampyres have felt no weakness!"

Elaine looked over at the Deena, who gazed happily at how the meeting now progressed, the women thinking about more than their husbands worlds, "Deena, please."

"Laurena," Deena said, her eyes rolling, "You as a Priestessof the Goddess should know of the universe and such things of Powers. The High Queen Savior has been prophecised since the last High Queen, Rhoswyn, was betrayed many centuries ago and the Kingdoms first began to crumble. The Sea Kingdoms have long since been swept away so that not many even believe they existed. Who is to say we will not be next?

"Do you even know the prophecy? Most of the novices know of it." Deena gave her a pointed look, and Laurena blushed, frowning.

Elaine whispered it, her voice gaining volume as she recited the well-memorized poem-like prophecy:

_"Only after the feuds of race are stopped_

_And women of the Earth, Air, Water, and Fire unite_

_Can the Chosen One of the Goddess_

_Be brought forth to her throne_

_And peace be once again brought to the land_

_  
"But not until these Decrees be followed_

_Can her destiny take place and the Kingdoms saved_

_She must pass The Test of Initiates,_

_known only to to the Great Priestesses and Priests,_

_  
"Her blood must be checked, tell-tale signs showing true,_

_That holy, vampyre, mortal, elven and fay blood have joined_

_A mark will show, on a swan's neck_

_Five-pointed star encircled to show the union_

_  
"Daughter of mine should take the throne_

_Blood spilled and bought from her, _

_And the battle won for freedom"_

That was the end of the prophecy, but Elaine's voice continued in a new stanza, her voice taking on the power as the Sight came over her...

_"The girl with face of a vampyre_

_Hair of the Majestic in the Heavens above_

_Body of fay and mortal of the Earthcombined_

_With eyes of the elvish queens in their forests_

_  
"Bravery, courage, and great magic she holds in a white hand_

_She will become the next Queen,Mistress of Dark and Lady of Light_

_Obey, and behold, for all will come as it was told!"_

The women were all staring over at Elaine, who was shaking her dark head, blue eyes blinking. The women around her stared, some disbelievingly and others with furrowed brows.

The quiet Grainee spoke first, her deep voice lilting, "What do we do, Deena?"

"Find her."

* * *

Aurelia opened her eyes, squinting at the room filled with golden rays. She sat up, stretching her mouth in a huge yawn, rubbing her sand-filled eyes. She pulled herself up, resting against the pillow and thinking over things she'd probably need to do today.

She needed to pack for summer, go to her horseback lessons, school lessons, and meet with Matthew for the annual weekly meeting. Matthew was one her mother's most trusted advisors. The odd part, was that most of the court considered him to be the least trustworthy. He was from…some country or other; Aurelia never felt she should have to remember it.

She got up, humming a little something that popped into her head. Walking to her wardrobe, she grabbed her grey work dress, gazing into the full length mirror that was nailed into the door.

She looked at herself, hoping for a change that maybe would help her blend in a little more, but sadly there was none; the sametoo shortheight, long red and white hair (sticking upoddly and mushed on one side), her eyes puffy and her skin pale from sleep.

Her eyes watched as she poured water into the basin,dropping a washrag into it. She gazed at the mirror and took off her nightgown, grabbing the now sopping rag and rubbing vigorously on her face and body until she turned quite pink.

The grey dress was thrown on, buttoned and the waist tied, and her teeth chattered in the coldness of the air. "Done!" Aurelia murmured, looking back at the dreaded mirror to make sure the tie was tied straight. Aurelia had not had a servant since she was twelve.

Her lady-in-waiting, Clorese, had made Aurelia feel completely horrible about the trouble sticking a corset on her chubby body (she had lost most of the weight) and had requested that Clorese be sent to her beautiful sister, and no other women to replace her.

Sitting on her vanity stool, she began to comb her hair. 'One, two, three…' she counted the strokes until she reached fifty. As she reached up to tie a black ribbon to keep back her hair, her hand accidently ran over her Mark; she gave an involuntary shudder at the feel of the puckered skin under her ear.

She began to sing a ballad, her hands working on stuffing the tied hair into a net.

_The Sunshine, oh how it sings_

_But me, I feel the pain_

_That it bears and hides_

_Softly on its rays_

_I know the secrets it hides_

_  
"The moon, hidden in shadow_

_Wreathed in silence_

_Is where my soul lies_

_Oh, my heart, it cries in pain_

_For the love_

_Love of a man_

_Of a man now lost now lost to me"_

* * *

_Princess Aurelia Tsarina Denise Du Voir,_

_King Henri Flacour hath requested thoust hand in marriage, and I, on thoust's behalf and that of ye mother, have accepted yonder offer. Thout art to wed him on the 7th of the winter month. Thy wedding dress is being prepared immediately, and will be sent to thy's room in half a fortnight. Prepare yourself accordingly._

_Sir Matthew Jarrod Lewis Geaux, trusted advisor of Queen Isabella Denise DuVoir, Queen of Dyrria_

* * *

"Henri Flacour! Matthew is making you marry Henri!" Yvonna exclaimed, their sibling rivalries momentarily fogotten at the sight of Aurelia's plight.

"Yes!" Aurelia wailed, bursting into another set of tears.

"But, he can't make you marry without your consent! You're not even sixteen! Rose should be married first, according to propriety."

"The Queen gave her permission and she has more power than me. How my mother could hate me this much is- is just lost to me." Aurelia looked up at Yvonna, confusion written in her tear-filled eyes.

Henri Flacour was an old king with great wealth and power whose ten children had all died at ages ranging from 2 months to 24. He had been married five times previously, and with the death of his son Ricardo, was looking for another wife to give him an heir.

The problem for Henri was not that he lacked wealth, power, or looks, no, it was the fact that all his wives died within five years of being married to him…and none from childbirth or sickness.

"Darling, mother's been away for a year! She-"

There was a knock at the door, " Your majesty, Yvonna. Have you seen- oh,Princess,there you are."

It was Matthew.

"Hello, Matthew." Yvonna said icily, her eyes looking at him cooly. Matthew looked at Yvonna disdainfully.

"Hush Princess, I wasn't talking to you," Yvonna pursed her lips and moved closer to Aurelia. Hating Matthew was another thing the two girls had in common.

"Aurelia, I came to make sure my note was received, " he said toYvonna, and she murmured something along the lines of _as though I care!_ Matthew ignored her,"Aurelia you got my note about your upcoming marriage? It truly will be a wonderful time for you!" Aurelia just looked at him and burst into tears, imagining her bruised and mangled body in the hands of that-that _beast_, and ran out of the room.

Yvonna stalked to Matthew, giving him a resounding slap in the face, " That was a wicked, cruel thing to do, and I hope the Goddess strikes you down for it!" and Yvonna left as well, though more sedately and without the tears.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Letter, and Aurelia was leaving. What had caused her to leave was not her own safety, but the safety of her unborn child. Well, the child that could be... after leaving Matthew, she had left and went to her room where she had suddenly recieved great pain in her head; spasms had shook her body and black stole into her vision leaving her with the imprint of another scene very different from her quiet bedroom.

It showed an older Aurelia, bruises all over her face hiding in a corner crying. The body of a four year-old child lay in her arms, the chest not moving. Without knowing how she knew, she knew this little body was the shell of what had been, and what could be, her child with Henri. She also knew that he had been the cause of her death. Aurelia could endanger her own life, but a child not even five summers? _No, _Aurelia thought resolutely_, No one deserves that_.

Aurelia stood outside the castle, moving slowly towards the forest, her odd colored hair braided and shoved into a handkercheif. A small cloth bag hung by her side, and as Aurelia enetered the forest surrounding the Palace, she hugged it to her chest to keep it from snagging.

She listened to see if the sound of footsteps were others besides herself. A creek laughed softly, crickets chirped their songs, and as Aurelia headed deeper into the forest, she felt the feeling growing again. After the vision, Aurelia had begun to feel a sort of power growing inside her, and sometimes it would almost envelope her. Aurelia knew by her intuition, though, that the power musn't be opened, at least for now.

The creek was becoming closer to her, a wind stirring between her hair and the heat from the trees surrounded her. She felt the earth heaving around her, the trees winding down, air swirling, water rushing, heat burning…burning, so furiously-

"Gotcha!"

Aurelia never knew how long she stood entranced by the world she began to see for the first time, but she did know it was the reason she was found. She turned slowly, looking in shock at a man filthy with twigs sticking out.

"Matthew!" Aurelia exclaimed, he must have been looking for her since she had ran yesterday!

"This marriage will occur!" he hissed, his salt-and-peppered hair shaking. Aurelia felt an anger that was indescribable and a sudden unexplainable feeling that Matthew was responsible for the marriage to that beast and death of that little innocent child. _How dare he!_

Her eyes widened, then grew small as her mouth pursed in anger. Her skin felt hotter, and her ears began to hear a rushing sound, she looked up at the tall man, her eyes dilated with an effort to keep back the power she could feel seeping from her.

Matthew looked back at her, his eyes growing large.

"Get your hands off of me, fool. I am Princess Aurelia Tsarina Denise Du Voir, and if you do not remove them now I will do it for you!" she hissed.

He took his hands off, looking down at his red hands dazedly, " Yes, your majesty…" and he walked away. She didn't realize it then, but he walked away a little to quietly.

* * *

This, my pretties, was freaking huge! Longer by far than anything...wow is all I have to say. But it's up to you guys whether this was as good in quality as it was quantity...By the way, Aurelia was fourteen in chapter 2! I typed fifteen, she's fifteen now! I'll go back and fix it, but I don't have time right now.I know...lazy lazy lazy

**_Glaze:_** Well she wouldn't actually kill Aurelia...she's very spoiled and used to getting her way. She's like the older sister who will whine and lie to get money or whatever. I updated...coughcough...

**_Amber Stag:_** Well, I tried to make it longer and still have some nice quality...did I succeed?

Well, I have updated and can go back to trying to work on The Color of Black. Have I mentioned how much I just _love_ reviews! and songs! I'm going to sing a song and you do the actions...

_**If your happy and you know it write a review**_

_**If your happy and you know it write a review**_

_**If your happy and you know it your review will surely show it, so if your happy and you know it, write a review!**_

hahaha, I love you guys

**_§DG§_**


	4. Weakness

_**EDITED!RE-READ IF ALREADY READ!**_

_**Author's Note:** I know...this must be one of the most annoying things when an author goes and _totally _changes a chapter and leaves you all very confused and I must ask for forgiveness! I'm doing this for a reason and I hope that a) it will be easier to understand at the end of the chapter and b) I will have a better inspiration for the next...SORRY!_

_**Disclaimer:** I didn't come up with sleeping beauty, but any plot twists, original characters and grammar mistakes are mine!_

_**Roses Red**_

_Chapter III_

_Weakness_

Aurelia walked softly through trees, her soft voice raised in song. She sang for protection from the Maiden and wisdom from the Crone. As her bare foot stumbled on a root that lay above the forst ground just a bit, Aurelia glanced up to see her face looking back at her.

It was a small, drawn portrait of her face, obviously made by a master Scribe and it stated the following words: _Aurelia Tsarina Denise Du Voir, wanted dead or alive. To be prosecuted for treachury against her country and communications with enemies. Has red and white streaked hair, green eyes and is pale skinned and there is a five-pointed star on her neck.If seen, capture her and take her to Dyrria; highly dangerous! Bounty of 150000 Dresas to be given to her capture or demise._

_'What?'_ Aurelia thought confused, looking at her eyes which gazed back at her with a mixture of defiance and evilness that had never been recognised in her eyes before. _'What do they mean, communications with enemies? I commited no treachury and gave away no secrets...for the sake of all that is holy, I was never even allowed to _know _secrets!'_

What did it mean if they were looking for her to be dead? It sounded as if they actually would rather have her dead! Well, if she had been confused on whether she should return or not, she certainly wasn't now! The only problem was, there weren't many women with her description and men would be bringing in redheads anyway, just for a chance at the bounty..._'If their offering that much for me to be dead or alive, no man would hesitate killing a potential Aurelia and just saying they found her that way...I've got to do something!'_

* * *

Aurelia walked slowly into some town or other that was just a few miles of where the forest had ended. Aurelia's bright hair lay in a coil around her head and her torn shoes were gripped in her sweaty palms. 

Already, even though she was barely half a week away from the cool forest, the air had become hot and dry, the ground harder and less forgiving. There were less and less bushes growing in between towns and trees had become non-existant.

In the town, Aurelia hoped to find clothes besides the very uncomfortable ones she woreand shoes. Her shoes were pointless to wear because the same amount of foot was revealed either way. There had to be a healer somewhere here that could provide her with some salve to put on her torn feet as well...

Aurelia reached what must be the biggest part of the town, seperated by a large dirt road that one could only assume was the main trail and began to walk towards one of the larger houses. Knocking on the door loudly, she waited until the door was opened to reaveal a small woman with light grey hair that lay in a braid over her shoulder, "What d'ya want?" she slurred, looking at her suspiciously.

"I need to see a seamstress and a shoemaker and would like to know where I could find them."

"Well, ya've come aboot the good lady of luck then, cuz I'ma seamstress and me husband's a cobbler. Come inside, ma'am and I'lla see wut I cin do," she motioned for Aurelia to follow her and Aurelia did, blessing the Goddess for this lucky find.

"Tran get yur arse out here right now! I've some buisness and I'ma not gunna stand to you being the cause of us losing it!" she yelled up a slender staircase that led into a darkened hall.

"Whadya say, luv?" A man about the same height as the woman walked slowly down the stairs, his snowy hair in complete contrast to his tanned and wrinkled skin.

"We got us a customer, Tran." The woman said again, rolling her eyes at Tran and pointing back at where Aurelia stood nervously, fiddling with her hands.

"Aye, and whadya need, lass?" Tran walked to her and Aurelia stared back at him,her hands moving to playwith the handkerchief that kept her fiery hair hidden.

"Well, I need a new pair of shoes," she began, holding up her ripped ones, "And I was hoping for some travel clothes that might withstand a lot of wear...and I was hoping if you might be able to tell me the location of a healer." she said, realising with sudden horror that she had spoken in clear tones, tones that a noble would speak in and from the odd looks from the couple, they had noticed, too.

"Well now, lassie, that shouldn't be too hard now. I'd hafta say it'd cost'cha 'bout 30 Dresas, but me and Drinca'll give ya some good stuff," and with that he turned and went back upstairs and Drinca motioned for Aurelia to follow her down the hall towards a large room (at least in comparison to the rest of the house) andwaved Aurelia tothe middle of the floor, across from a long mirror that had dust and dirt and scratchings etched into its glassy surface.

"All right, ma'am, I'll just be taken yur measurings now and then I'll leave ya while Tran gets yur shoes."

Aurelia smileda small smilein response and delved into her thoughts about what to do next.

* * *

Tran and Drinca had told of a healer that lived in a small hut that had flowers and herbs hanging from it's overhang a little ways away from the main part of town. They told herthat the healerwas foreign woman, fair of face with pale featuresand that shewent by the name Isi. 

Walking in that direction, a small hut with herbs hanging down from beams in the roof was soon seen and Aurelia headed towards it, feeling jolts from her protesting feet. Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal a woman of a taller height than Aurelia with a pale face and pale hair kept in a long braid. She had a pretty face, but what was most shocking was her large grey-green eyes; eyes that mirrored Aurelia's own.

"Can I help you?" she asked, speaking with a slight accent.

"Er, yes, I was hoping for some salve for my feet and maybe some darkhair dye. Unless of course you are not the kind of healer that deals with such things," she said, hoping that maybe the last comment would appeal to her sense of pride and she would recieve what she hoped for.

The hair dye was purely a new thought, but Aurelia hadrealized she might need it when leaving Tran and Drinca's, her handkerchief fell back a bit, exposing her bright hair. She then heard Drinca murmur to Tran, "What an odd head of hair...kind of looks like that hair of Princess Aurelia." Aurelia was at first offended because they didn't recognise her, but she shook out of that one quick and realised what a blessing it was.

"Well, I tink I cin manage zat," she said haughtily and Aurelia thought there was something odd about the way she spoke...besides the accent.

"I cin get you both for...25 Dresas. I make special price for you," she said, moving to a line of cabinets and pulling out two colored jars.

"25 Dresas! You must be out of your mind!" Aurelia exclaimed, outraged. Isi looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Vell, ze foot rub is10 Dresas and ze hair dye is 10. I took ze liberty of adding your tip with ze bill."

"Tip? You must be out of your damn mind!" she was appalled that somebody would dare to try to con _her_, a _princess_ for The Goddess' sake! She calmed her voice, rememberingIsi didn't _know_ she was a princess, "I don't have enough money to bye it for that much."

"Vell, like zey say in ze city, life's rough. No money, no bye," she shrugged carelessly and Aurelia looked to where her feet still ached and thought of her bright hair, "I'll take the foot salve for 10 Dresas," she said, looking as though this might kill her.

"Good!" Isi exclaimed, showing a smarmy grin. Aurelia sighed, got out her small pouch and took out the remainder of her money, "Here," she said shortly, scratching at a spot on her neck. Isi pocketed the money, getting the jar out of the cabinet. She turned back to Aurelia and gasped, looking at Aurelia's neck.

"What?"Aurelia asked annoyedly, feeling around her neck. She felt a cold fear start as she felt that what she had been scratching was her scar. The one that made her most recognisable as the princess Aurelia. _'Oh, shiiiit...'_

Aurelia looked up to where Isi stood, an unexplainable look cloudingthe healer'seyes, "Great Raven...I have been blessed with this sign from You," she murmured, the look growing until her face was filled with an odd sort of hunger, "Aurelia..." she murmured to her, moving closer before grasping her by the arm and drawing her closer.

Aurelia felt a scream trying to escape from her mouth, but her mouth didn't seem to want to move so she opted for using her foot instead. Kicking her in the shin, she hit her in the face clumsily and began to run towards the door, pack still in hand. She heard footsteps as she jumped off the porch and sounds of pursuit. Running like she never had before, she called on the wind that had seemed so helpful before and felt it push her along and still she kept running.

Long after she left the last hut and all there was before her was wasteland she continued to run, thinking over the encounter. _'What the _hell _was with that woman...it looked like she wanted to freaking eat me!' _Slowing down to a walk, Aurelia turned around and saw no one. _'At least she wasn't able to take me to Matthew...at least I got away.' _But deep in her heart, Aurelia felt a slight forebodence that would stay with her long afterwards.

* * *

Aurelia crawled slowly, her feet and legsaching with intense pain as she dragged her wearybody over the harsh soil of The Gyan Desert. Strands of hair clung to the back of her moist neck as the sun beat down upon her tired and worn body. She nearly shrieked when her knee stumbled across a rock. 

_'Ow, ow, ow...oh Goddess, help me out of this hell...give me the nomads, bring me to the nomads...I don't want to die...I don't want to die...'_

She collapsed down, her tumbled hair laying about her pink face in a way that could almost have been coordinated. She hated the weak feeling that now had overpowered her. Soft tears streaked down her burned face andshe closed her eyes willing there to be rain...rain. She felt something small and wet hit her upper arm. Then another. And another.

Aurelia looked up to see dark clouds had covered the sun and rain was falling in sheets. Laughing hysterically, Aurelia lifted her creased face up to the sky, praising the Goddess.

Her voice was whispering in harsh breaths the Thanksgiving song and Aurelia once again began to crawl forward slowly, her spirit soaring with the wind and rain.

* * *

Aurelia awoke, frantically struggling against arms that held her down. _'Isi got me! She's going to bring me to Matthew!'_

"Ah, hell she woke up! Get me that drink, man! Hurry! Stop dawdling you imbecile, cause if she claws me one more time it'll be your hide I'm gunna blame!"

Aurelia stuggled harder at these words, pulling an arm free and screaming. As she opened her mouth, they shoved a goblet into her mouth, holding her nose and tilting her head back, forcing ehr to drink. Aurelia could feel tears pouring down her face as the fiery drink ran down her dry throat.

Suddenly, black crawled into her vision, enveloping her and leading her to peaceful unconciousness.

* * *

Aurelia awoke to moon light shining dully through a window. She slowly opened her eyes, remembering what had happened in her past bout of conciousness, sat bolt right in bed, her eyes wide, searching for the mysterious stranger. She looked down, seeing herself being covered by a sheet, and was thankful to notice that she was also dressed in a simple white shift. 

She quickly got up, pulling the sheets up to cover her bed and tip toed quietly around the room, looking for her satchel of money and food. She only found a small table that had a small bowl of grapes and a goblet of a clear liquid. Aurelia felt herself beginning to panic and her eyes began to dart to the door and window. She rushed over to the door, trying it and finding it locked, _'Ohmygoddess...I'm being imprisoned...I'm going to be raped, I'm going to be put in slavery, I'm going to have my limbs chopped off and their going to torture me! Worse, then they'll return me to Dyrria for them to punish me!'_ she felt tears well up at the last thought.

_'Calm down, you ninny! Panicking will do nothing for you! I just need to stay and...and find out what they want with me, for I have not been harmed...yet...'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well, this is an update! Let me tell you, I worked my butt off to get this out here (yes, I'm sure there are grammar mistakes) so I want to see some REVIEW ACTION! YES! ahem...sorry Green Pig, ya know? Please send me a review and tell me how you like it...catch ya'll later!_

_**Glaze:**yaaaaaaaaayyyy! I got a looooooooong review! Hopefully, It'll be more understandable at least by the end...I've made it more complicated, now(I know, it's virtual suicide...) hahaha...I'm a telepathic thief...I see you are planning on telling me to return the Green Pig...HA!he's mine! Nope, Aurelia is not pregnant and I really like the Prince story...and the I will Run one, too...still haven't read Questions, though...I'm gunna!_

_**Lulai:** Thank you for the compliment! Sorry abou the song but at least it's happy! Hope you have fun at your thing and can't wait till you update!_

_**Ahem...**_

_**Oh Review, oh Review...where for art thou Review?**_

_**±GT±**_

_**Author's Note: **One again SORRY! I know most of you authors out there are much more organized and I thank you all who are reading this for taking that time!_


	5. Queen Elaine of Nimind

_**Disclaimer:** Sleeping Beauty isn't mine (obviously)...but all extra plot is!_

**_Roses Red_**

_Chapter IV_

_Queen Elaine of Nimind_

A woman sat at a long dining table, a look of utter annoyance on her pretty face. She wore a black gown that complemented with the pale green tinge of her skin and made her fair hair look brighter. Her steel colored eyes stared out blankly to where a large fire roared pleasently while her hands fiddled with the end of her braid.

There was suddenly the sound of the large door that led into theroom being pushed open and a handsome man of middle years stalked into the room, sitting opposite the woman. The man had thick jet-black hair and sideburns that were just starting to salt and pepper. He had a beard cut in the upcoming fashion from the priests of the Aryans (the New Religioners as they were sometimes referred to as) and he had a tall and solid build. His mouth bore wrinkles that came not from smiling and his face had the arrogant look of someone who didn't quite believe that they were being subjected to indignity of having to do something for themselves.

The woman focused her eyes on him, frowning a little, an eyebrow raised in supreme delicacy, "You're late," she said, her voice ringing loudly across the empty room. The man gazed back at her, looking nonplussed," This is my house and I say you're early."

She would have laughed at the arrogance of that statement if she wasn't so annoyed with the man. _'Stupid mortal! Him and his goddamn _things _will cause problems amongst the army! Self-absorbed prick!'._ "You imbecile! I have things to do and I have been stuck in this damn room waiting for you for an hour! And I _arrived _a half-hour late! Where in the name of Morrigan were you?"

"Trying to find your princess," the man retorted, crossing his arms and looking down his nose at her.

"Well, if you had done your job and that imbecile of a man- _Matthew- _hadn't made her run away into the forest she might be dead by now! If you had put the thought through your thick skull only a few days earlier this whole mess might not have happened! But, because of you everything will have to be planned again!"sheyelled at him angrily.

"Well, Trista, while you're mentioning my mistakes, let me go on about yours. If you hadn't been so stupid and had got up off your arse the moment you'd heard she'd run away, she might be six feet under by now. And let me tell you that I have found the only thing Ebony ordered you and your husband to bring her information on!Without your husband or your help, might I add," he said, smirking at her, an eyebrow cocked arrogantly.

Trista felt her mouth drop open and her steel eyes widen in shock, "You? _You _found out where the stones lie?" she guessed, hoping, praying that he couldn't be talking about a quest that had gone on for centuries and had been unsuccesful during all those years.

"Yes. All that's needed is a strong magician to empower them and The Five Kingdoms will be in Ebony's control.And I'm the one who will have brought them to her...not her most loyal friends and supporters. No, _I _did it!And after their conquest, what's stopping her from taking thesmaller countries?The only problem is that little chit, Aurelia."

"Don't worry," Trista said, her mind already forming plans, her former anger at the idiot replaced by awe, "That is something that can be take care of."

* * *

Exhausted, Aurelia opened pale eyes to see a tall woman looking down upon her with a scrutinizing gaze. Aurelia sat up quickly, giving the woman a suspicious glare, "What do you want?" Aurelia asked, blinking the sleep out of her worn eyes, gathering her sheetover her cold body. 

"Isn't that the way of youth! No gratitude anymore!" the woman said haughtily, rolling her eyes at Aurelia and looking not to be much older than a youth herself, "I am healing you, you ungrateful child!"

Aurelia frowned at her, blinking at her owlishly before speaking, "And how was I supposed to know that? I was kidnapped, brought to a foreign place and now wake up to an unknown woman glaring at me while I slept...that wouldn't look odd to you?"

"You have no idea what looks odd to me..."she murmured quietly, "My name is Elaine Numond, Queen of Nimind, by the way...you're safe here in the Waer palace, um..."

"Um, my name is...Denise. Yea, that's right Denise..."Aurelia asked, looking around her, noticing that the room was a different one from the one she'd woken in during her last bout of conciousness. _'Queen of Nimind? Shit! Nimind is an ally of Dyrria...ah, Goddess be praised she obviously doesn't know who I am...'_

"Er...right," Aurelia said to cover up the silence, "Um...is there a reason why I am covered in bandages?" she asked, gesturing with her eyes towards areas of white that hadn't been there during her last memory.

"Yes," Elaine said shortly, massaging Aurelia's legs slowly, eyes concentrating on a spot above Aurelia's head, "Good," she murmured quietly, moving to Aurelia's feet. Aurelia stifled a gasp as she began to massage them.

"What?" Elaine paused, looking up worriedly, beginning to prod the feet anxiously.

"Er, sorry. I'm ticklish," Aurelia murmured embarrasedly. Elaine flashed a small smile and continued to work around Aurelia's body, massaging the bandaged areas for what Aurelia supposed was bleeding or pain.

"Well, you're in much better condition! I expect you to stay bedridden for the following week or two and then such excercises as I deem fit...you won't be ready for any excruciating activities for a month at least. I'd better not see you attempting any...tiring feats," she raised her eyebrows at Aurelia severely and left the room and Aurelia heard a soft click that meant the door had been locked.

_'Damn it!'_

_

* * *

_

The Queen visited Aurelia every day, usually more than once, and always she brought with her the small silver goblet for her to drink from. The first time Elaine had tried to asked Aurelia to drink the medicined drink, Aurelia had flatly refused.

"I'm not going to drink that!" Aurelia exclaimed, looking down into the clear liquid which chose that moment to show a wisp of smoke, "It just smoked at me! Usually things that smoke are _not _good for the health," Aurelia said cheekily; Aurelia lacked the respect most granted Elaine because Elaine never acted the queen to Aurelia so that many times Aurelia forgot and only thought that she was another healer like her sister Marie-albeit, a bit more bossy than Marie had ever been with Aurelia.

"Madam, if you don't want to have this shoved down your throat I suggest you drink it," a guard said obnoxiously from the doorway. Aurelia frowned at him, turning afiery-eyed glare to him. The guard shuffled his feet a little under the scrutinizing glare, but didn't say anything.

"And how do I know your not just trying to poison me?" she asked shrewdly, turning her glare to where Elaine stood impatiently.

"I can give you four reasons; first, we've been giving you this for the past two weeks that you've been bedridden and unconcious. Second, may I remind you that as a healer, I really wouldn't want to waste valuable supplies on someone I'm just going to poison anyways. Third, you are not in the situation to refuse anything that could help heal you," she looked pointedly at where white bandages still covered her feet and legs and Aurelia could feel the stickiness of her upper body where aloe had been spread on thickly to help with the burns caused by the sun's cruel rays.

"And fourth," Elaine continued," Like Evan said, I will force you to drink it if you don't. I won't have you ruining all the progress you've made by being paranoid!" Elaine gave her a look so fierce that Aurelia had no choice but to grudgingly accept the glass, squinching her eyes shut, and down the steaming drink in one very bitter gulp.

"Pah! That stuff was rancid!" she exclaimed afterwards and Elaine finished her inspection, leaving Aurelia with her tray of food to eat and locking the door.

_'The Goddess grant that I may be safe here...'_

* * *

_Hum...hum..._

Aurelia sat on a small wooden stool, her feet feeling more than a little chilled in the large stone room. Her left foot moved in a steady rhythm at a spinning wheel, skeins of dark colored thread flowing out of it onto an ebony colored spindle. There were two other women in the room; The Queen Elaine and one of the kitchen girls. The Queen sat sewing a large cloak and the girl embroidered by the fire. The only sounds was the soft whir of the wheel and the women's near-silent breathing.

_Hum...hum..._

Aurelia was happy to say that Elaine had finally allowed Aurelia out of that one room (with the exception of restricted visite to the watering closet, Aurelia had been forced to remain in the room), but she had been commanded to remain with Elaine or Evan at all times and that for her even to try to go off on her own would result in her being kept in that room for the next two weeks.

_Hum... hum..._

Aurelia had been taught how to spin earlier that day and was now working on some dark wool. The last time she had spun had been when she was ten years old and she had done it against her mother's will. Hermother had told her to never touch a spinning wheel, but it had looked so interesting that she had begged for one of the maids to help teach her; her fingers had been nimble and she had spun for over an hour before the Queen found her. The Queen had looked upon Aurelia with more fear in her eyes than Aurelia had ever seen and Isabella hadforbidden her from going outside her room for a month.

_Hum... hum_

The dark wool in Aurelia's hands felt comforting againsther hands'roughness. The desert had scarred her hands with all manner of things and they were badly burned, but luckily, her hands were healing and there would only be a slight hardness and a few slash scars across them after a few months. At the thought of the desert, Aurelia realised the thing she'd been worried about for the past two or so weeks...the feeling that had been there since before she'd run away had disappeared until yesterday and now Aurelia could feel it again. Aurelia didn't know what to feel at the thought of this new discovery, but was relieved from thinking of it anymore by the sound of clomping footsteps, followed by the appearence of a man covered in dust and muck.

_Hum...clunk_

With a shock, Aurelia realised that she had dropped the wool and in doing so the spindle had come unattached from the wheel and fallen to the floor with a loud noise. _'Oh for Venus' sake! Just because the man happens to be a little hansdsomer than whatI'm used to doesn't mean I have to act as though I'm as flighty as one ofthe Goddess' priestesses' . _Though, to say he was only a little handsomer than most men she'd seen was putting it mildly; the man was tall and tanned with golden hair set in soft waves and soft honey eyes that you might see in a faithful dog. He was by far the handsomest man she had ever seen and Aurelia could feel herself take an involuntary gasp and heard the kitchen girl beside her do the same.

_'Oh please...he's a prince and I'm...well, I'm some washed up half-breed with not even a little royal blood in me' _she thought as she hurriedly stuck the spindle back onto the wheel, her cheeks turning bright red. Elaine had glanced atAurelia worriedly at the sound of the spindle falling and Aurelia could feel her cheeks turning even redder with embarrasment at being caught.

"Obviously, spinning might be just a bit too much for you, dear," she said kindly, smiling at Aurelia before turning back to the handsome man. Aurelia felt her cheeks flare up again and bowed her head, regretful over the fact that she had chosen this day -and every other day- to plait her hair back and away from her face, which now left her flaming cheeks exposed.

Her cheeks still throbbing, Aurelia beganher work at the spindle again and sent up a prayer that she could make the reason for her to be imprisoned here known to her.Suddenly, so suddenly that Aurelia was almost sure she had thought it, she felt an assurance that there was a reason and that all would be right soon.

And when Aurelia glanced back up, catching the eye of the mysterious man, a new thought was sent to her. One that told her that there was a reason for her meeting him, as well.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** once again, sorry for the inconvenience about the previous edited chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one ! I'm getting ready to go to band camp so I'll be kinda busy during the upcoming weeks (not that I updated regularly anyways...lazy lazy lazy). Hope you'll review! Oh, btw, these reviews made me so happy it was slightly pathetic...so thanks for making my day!_

_**o:** thanks for the review andI hope you like this chapter!_

_**Druantia:** Thank you for the compliment and I can't wait for an update on your story! Thanks for not calling your story this, cuz then I'd have to leave mine with Unbeloved Beauty...it took me a few months to finally come up with this one...what can I say? I'm a dunce sometimes._

_**mistqueen:** thank you for the critique...I hope that the last chapter is a little easier to understand (I went back and edited) and I really appreciate the review!_

_**Glaze:** lol...green piggy does not WANT to come back...as a bribe I have bout him a green Ms. Piggy and they're now happily married with two little green piglets...you want one? I can't believe that you took him away from his family tear the piglets they cry...oh so cruel thou art. I know the new chappy was totally different but I needed to add something in there that is important later!_

_**Ardelis Mercy:** Did I ever tell you how cool I think your screen name is? well if I didn't, it's cool. Thanks for the review and I'm really glad you like the story._

**_±GT±_**


	6. A vision

Roses Red

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own sleeping beauty. This is a sue-free zone!_

**_Roses red_**

_A vision_

_Chapter V_

Aurelia walked quietly in the outside garden, her footsteps making barely a whisper on the stone steps. Aurelia's dark skirt dragged softly behind her, making a hissing sound as it caught on the stone path. She wore what was now known as her usual garb, a long black skirt and a severe black shirtwaist of Nimidian style was tucked into the top of the skirt. A long black cloak hung loosely on her heavily shrouded body, the hood pulled up high and a scarf covering her hair. Winterhad reachedthe northern country of Nimind, so Aurelia had a good reason as to why she would have covered up pretty much every inch of her body. Especially the fiery hair that lay coiled dangerously on her head.

She pulled distractedly at the edge of the head scarf and felt the bump that was her long braid bunched up in the top. She finally found the small stone bench that was in the middle of the garden and sat down, brushing the dead leaves off the seat before she did. Sitting, her eyes closed, she began to think on the thing that she had been neglecting for the past month now.

How she should leave.

It truly was lovely here, but how could she remian safe in a place that kept such close converstaions with Dyrria? It wouldn't be wise!

_'But it's so _nice _here!'_ she argued to herself, like she had done so many times before. These people had accepted Aurelia into their midst much sooner than could be epected, despite the fact that she mostly kept to herself. But, then again, she resembled the Nimidians with their fair skin and light eyes... add to that the fact that Aurelia mostly never asked for anything that might cause the people of Elaine's household to look at her strangely -for she knew all too well how easy it was for gossip to travel between countries- and it became almost impossible for the household to dislike her. But still!

Aurelia gave a half snort, half-shriek at the thought of these people accepting her more readily than her own flesh and blood. _'But'_ she sighed _'Elaine never lets me out of her sight without a guard of some sort, whether it be her or Evan or Joseph...well, except when I sneak away'. _She felt herself smiling wryly at the thought of how Evan would conveniently nap for fifteen minutes every few days and not say anything when he happened upon Aurelia in this place of solace she could almost always be found in. A place that reminded her of Marie and the promised trip to Faiiyorn. It reminded her of one of the few people who had ever taken the time to love and know her. Evan and her had an unspoken agreement that he would never tell of her secret escapedes as long as she stayed within the garden...one that would have to be broken if she was ever to escape.

Aurelia felt a sudden chill envelope her and pulled her long cloak closer, grateful of the cover it gave her. Then, as black seeped into her vision, Aurelia realised what was happening and began to fight it, mind struggling against the oncoming vision. Aurelia gave up with a gasp, her mind being forced to accept this and a scene began to play itself in front of her eyes...

_A tall woman stood at the head of a table big enough to seat over a hundred and not even begin to have them all feel crowded. A few men and women sat in clusters at the end towards her. She gazed coldly down at these people, considering them little more than pawns in her game of chess._ 'Well, except for that wench, Aurelia. She's more like a damn queen...well, my queen is more powerful than hers and I _will _check mate that little brat! Great raven help me, all of Isabella's spawn seem to be a pain in my ass!'

_With a shock, Aurelia realised she could hear the thoughts of this woman and that was different from any other vision she had ever had before. _'Who is this woman? What is her connection to Isabella?'

_The woman looked over the battle plans in her hands, written in her own neat and concise writing and detailing how the upcoming ambush was to be worked out. "Henri," she said, speaking coldly, "I have the plans made," she gestured to the papers held in her pale hands, "And I expect them to be carried out as soon as possible and to your best abilities. If one part of this is messed up everything will be ruined and I'll have each and every one of your limbs cut off and leave you to die," she gave a small smirk the gulping man._

_"Yes, madame," he said, somewhat weakly, and he grabbed the papers,"Rian is the target? But...why?" he asked, looking up at her for confirmation, his eyes alight with curiosity. She noddedcondescendingly and replied, her voice letting it be known the annoyance she felt with such a bothersome question._

_"Because Siena refuses to help with our search for that goddamnedseed of Isabella's. Her mother was the right sort...oh well, we'll show her the right way."_

_"And I'm to...?"_

_"Take care of them," she said exasperatedly,"Take a small grouping of my people to ambush their forces. Kill that damn queen of theirs and the king and any heirs that they have spawned...and make sure no one knows who took care of it." Aurelia knew deep in her gut that 'her forces' meant men (or women) with the advantage of magic. Magic that probably wan't going to be used for good. _

_Henri nodded sharply, turning and striding out of the hall, and the woman waited until the echoes of his clicking heels faded before speaking to the remaining group of people._

_"The rest of you..."_

The vision faded out and another one came and replaced it.

_A woman with brown hair lay on a stone floor, her protruding belly covered in a blue ceremonial gown that was drenched in scarlet blood. She gazed up and Aurelia gasped at the sight of her sister- the sight of Marie's tear-streaked and sweat covered face.. Marie clutched her belly helplessly and Aurelia watched helplessly as a shadow took place before her._

_Marie was yanked up to where the hooded figure's face was by the collar of her gown and Aurelia heard her take a sharp, ragged breath._

_"You little fool," the woman murmured, "Always getting in my way! Did you think I didn't know?" suddenly she gave a small cackle, "One day, all of you idiots will pay inblood to _her _betrayal..."_

The vision faded, leaving Aurelia shaking on the ground below the bench. Aurelia gasped, realising she must have collapsed during the vision. _'Marie! Rian! Marie...oh dear Goddess, she's pregnant? Oh my goddess...Rian's royals are going to be _murdered?_! Because of _me? _But _why _in heaven's name! Oh, Goddess, I have to tell _someone_ about this!' _Aurelia jumped up, forgetting about her original plans for her escape and ran back to the castle, flying through the corridors, looking for Elaine, her son Joseph (the _very_ handsome man who had come flying in a awhile ago), or Evan.

"Oof!" came the suprised sound as Aurelia rushed around the corner, running into the very fit body of- speak of the devil- Joseph Numonde. Aurelia felt herself turn as red as a tomato as he raised his eyebrows sardonically at her. Before he could speak or reprimand her about this being the third or fourth time running smack into him, a torrent of words fell out of her mouth in gasps.

"Rian is going to be attacked!" she gasped (leaving out the part of her being concerned with it)and she watched his sardonic gaze turn to one of concern and, yes _humor! _Aurelia could feel her eyes starting to squint dangerously and the power that had flooded her only moments before to bring her a vision was dangerously close to the surface again.

"Now, Denise, I'm sure you've just been out in the sun too much...Rian is preparing for a battle right now...it wouldn't be wise for anyone to attack them at the moment with so many soldiers crawling around that country," he said it condescendingly as though he was only taking the time to explain anything to her because he was a kind, caring man. He gave a kind smile that did nothing for Aurelia's temper except make it worse.

"But...but these are magical forces. Please, just send out a warning to the Queen and King of Rian and then to Queen Marie! Yes... you must! And anyway, will it really do any harm?" Aurelia argued, moving a hand half-heartedly, watching as Joseph raised an eyebrow, his face losing all signs of fake compliance and taking on a look of boredom and annoyance. Secretly, Aurelia could understand why he was so annoyed with her and her clumsiness and now this seemingly foolish story, but he was never going to hear _that _from her!

"Alright. I'll send a messenger to the queen of Rian and I will tell her to be on the look out for magical beings that would try to attack one of the weaker countries of the alliance. And when she asks me who told me this, I'll make sure to let her know that it was some half-crazed nomad from the desert who gave me this information...one who cannot, or will not, provide me with how she recieved this information,"Joseph said, looking down his handsome nose at her. Aurelia could feel her face turn bright red and cursed him for making her sound like a fool and tried her hardest to resist the urge to scream and stomp her foot.

"Well! I just-" Aurelia began hotly, realising she couldn't tell him how she knew, her hands finding their way to her hips. But before she could finish with some made up story, he laughed and walked away, the sound of his mirth echoing off the walls long after his footsteps had receded.

_'That stupid inconsiderate man! He doesn't like me for any damn reason at all except to annoy me! If I could get my hands on him...next time I'll watch his fall on his ass...that looks rather nice and no, Aurelia, no!' _Aurelia began to stumble her way back to her room, praying that Maria and the rest of the damn world would be okay.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Another update! I'm so excited...wooooo, my birthday's coming up as well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'd appreciate if you'd drop me a line either way. May the green piggy be with you! To my lovely and very very very very very very holy reviewers..._

_**Ardelis Mercy**: lol, he is! He's eeeeevil too! From a baby book? I love to look through baby booksat names! Hanging the stars was a beautiful story, btw, are you going to be writing any new ones soon?_

_**Glaze:** shrewd eyes no their not. I have conversations with the piglets and the cry wee wee wee all the way home! Nope, she shouldn'e be spinning and yet she should...and is she safe? Are any of us? dun dun!_

_**mistyqueen:** lol! woohoo band! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying this!_

_**Aerinha:** Druantia! or should I say...Aerinha wiggly eyebrows. Another identity crisis? lol, I reviewed Arabian Nights (of course!)...it's such a lovely story...are you updating soon? Thanks for the review! Isabella had her reasons for being afraid of her spinning...which we'll find out soon...du du du du du du du du_

_**Lulai:** Thanks for the correction blush...I knew there was something wrong! btw, I really love your new story Every Words!_

_**Mwah! Mwah! Review if you don't mind, I love thou allest!**_

**_±GT±_**


	7. Stupid, stupid, stupid

**_Roses Red_**

_Stupid, stupid , stupid_

_Chapter VI_

Aurelia sat on the back of a huge horse, resisting the urge to wince at every stupidjolt the stupid animal caused her to feel during his stupid walk. _'Stupid Joseph for making me come on this stupid thing. Stupid Elaine for persuading him to send that stupid note to stupid Rian so that those stupid people were saved from a stupid ambush. Stupid mystery woman who hates my stupid guts. Stupid me! Why in the history of stupidness did I open my confounded mouth?'_

Aurelia could hear herself sigh. She knew the answer to that one; how could she _not _say anything?

A man that sat a bit ahead of her on a brown mare turned to lookthrough the pale moonlight, a small grin lighting his face up at the sight ofthe disgruntled and well, no other word to describe it, _pissy _look on her fair features.

"I would hate to see your features freeze like that," Joseph said pleasently from the back of his mare. Aurelia turned a look to him that was so frosty he had no hesitation wiping the smile off his face, even though most of it was softened by the night. He harrumphed loudly and spoke again, "I didn't know you didn't know how to ride...I would think a nomad of all people would now how to handle a horse."

Aurelia looked down at the huge black beast below her and resisted a shudder, "That anyone would want to ride such a creature is beyond me."

Joseph grinned wickedly at the statement, "Are you frightened of them, Denise? Were you called Nissey the sissy amongst your tribal relatives?" he said it teasingly and Aurelia realised it was the first conversation they had had that didn't include them being sarcastic and hostile to each other.

Aurelia could feel herself unconciously smiling -and blushing a little-at his light tone, "I am not frightened of these things! It's just that when one rides them, one experiences much in _pain! _I really don't see why it would be worthwhile to ride the creatures when legs and feet work just as well. Besides, _Seph_, when one has such a small height compared to these things-"

Joseph let out a laugh, a suprisingly harsh, bark-like laugh, "That's what all you little girls say," and he gave her a small smirk before turning his eyes back to the front, eyes peeled through the dark.

Aurelia frowned at the thought of the pang she had felt when hesmirked at her and the way her stomach had done a flip-flop whenever he had laughed. She looked up at the sky above her, noticing the clarity of the night. She drank it in, blessing the Moon Goddess, Serena, ferventlyfor such a blessing as this perfect night when she was on the backof an unpredictable _animal. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...'_

She slowly closed her tired eyes, glancing over at where Joseph sat, a smug smirk tugging across the harsh mouth, and then down to where the horse trundled on, pulled up her hood, covering her entire head, before she felt safe enough to truly relax and drift off into sleep.

* * *

Aurelia lay on a small pallet in the small area of a cloth tent. Outside she heard only the noises of the earth and the occasional rustlings of Jospeh's guards. Aurelia turned over on her side, her brow furrowing over the thought on why Elaine would want to send her with Jospeh on a campain. She turned over back on her back, then flipped to her opposite side, not being able to find comfort inside the small area where the tents gave a faint uncomfortable scent and the close contact of tent gave her a feeling of claustrophobia. 

Aurelia sat up suddenly, an idea upon her. She quietly gather up her blanket and slipped ouside her tent, making she she was completely covered head-to-toe. She lay down a little waays from her seperated tent and felt immediatle better- as if this was what was supposed to happen. Aurelia felt herslef become at ease and drifted off into sleep

-Only to find herself in a world of shadowy murkiness that seemed to parallel the grounds where she had just fallen asleep. She was about to look down and see if maybe her body lay below her when a voice spoke in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that."

Aurelia looked up to see the Queen Elaine, who was dressed in the attire of a queen. Aurelia immediately sunk into a low curtsey, her black gown flowing around and gazed up through her eyelashes to watch Elaine. Elaine wore a gown of pale blue and a small neclace with a silver chain with a stone of mirky sapphire. Her brown hair was loose but held back with a coronet of silver and three blue stones stood lodged in it.

Aurelia rose slowly, her head bowed at the awesome sight Elaine made in her simple splendor.

"Aurelia, there is no need for courtesy to weigh us down in such a place as this," she said, smiling at her. Aurelia froze when she heard her name spoken. _'How did she know?'_

"Aurelia, I promise your most guarded secret is safe with me. You are very unsafe, unfortunately, at my homeand had to be removed from my protection as quickly as possible- yes, you were in my protection," she said, catching a glance of Aurelia's skeptical gaze, "I am a suprisingly formidable and powerful woman- which is why I must set up these Dream meetings."

Aurelia found herself close to mirth, but couldn't let it out because Elaine was looking at her so mournfully, "What do I need protection from? I was doing quite fine by myself and onlyHer Majestywould be after me and seen as it has been 5 months since I have last been in Dyrria, and a year before since I last saw her, I don't think she worries too much."

Elaine scoffed notably at her statement," You, my dear have no idea what you're dealing with. You do not have to worry about only your mother looking for you, you also have a woman of a horrible nature after you. Unfortunately, she is also a powerful mage in her own right and bears the mark of both elven and fay."

"Who is she?" Aurelia asked, ashamed to say she was beginning to stop disbelieving her.

"Eb- er, Ebiba. Not anyone of consequence," Elaine said, trying to change the subject, but Aurelia latched onto it. _'Obviously she was never very good at hiding stuff!'_

"I think your lying Elaine."

Elaine suddenly stood up to her full height, towering above the little Aurelia," Well, if that's what you think, then I'll just leave your sorry ass here until morning when you'll go the rest of your life with your magick controlling you!"

Aurelia quickly shut her mouth, more questions battering around in her tired mind than before.

* * *

Aurelia sat under a small, spindly tree, looking out over the lake before them. The sunshone brightly above them, rain clouds marring the edge of the pale blue sky. Beside her sat Joseph, chatting with her about the landscape about them, though Aurelia wasn't really listening. 

_'Was that real? Am I really destined to revive the Kingdoms and bring peace once again amongst us all?' _Aurelia thought, all magic fading from what had felt like reality. Joseph was still talking beside her and she was jolted from any more ramblings when he smacked her on the arm.

"Are you listening?" he asked, annoyance showing in his handsome eyes. Aurelia snapped her head at him, pale eyes flashing," _No! _I stopped listening when stupid you started telling me about stupid rocks!" she said, putting herself into the defensive.

His eyes widened slightly, but he gave her a quiet smile and turned back around silently. Aurelia wondered if she had gone too far, because he really wasn't too bad. He was nice and had only been trying to teach her about stuff that obviously meant something to him.

She had closed her eyes and begun the rant at herself for being stupid and rude and selfish and grumpy when suddenly she was grabbed around the waist and pulled up. She jerked her eyes open to see Joseph grinning down from above her, holding her to the side of him and walking towards the lake.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, writhing in his grasp.

"Can you swim?" he asked, ignoring her question and still proceeding to the body of water.

"Er...yes? What the hell are you doing grabbing me!"

"Good. If I do not get an I'm sorry and you, Joseph, are the most wonderful speaker in the world I will drop you in it. Oh, and I also want to hear that rocks aren't stupid. Rocks have hearts and souls and now you have to apologize for hurting their feelings!" Joseph asid curtly, looking hurt when Aurelia giggled. _'He's so nice now! Why was he so mean to me back at Waer only to be funny and friendly now?'_

"You are _mental,_" Aurelia said, laughing harderwhen he pretended to look abused and pitiful -but still dangerous as he jokingly prepared to toss her in, "Ah, okay...I'm sorry, you're a wonderful speaker, not boring at all. You have abeautiful voice, lovely, astounding! I mean heavenly and...er, rocks aren't stupid...rocks are nice, sensitive beings with souls and hearts and," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry for hurting their feelings," she sighed again.

Joseph let out that barking laugh and let her go, laughing at her disgruntled face. Joseph turned away, laughing madly and Aurelia started to shake herself out of that scare with the water. Suddenly, Joseph vaulted around, and yelled "Aya!", sending the poor Aurelia head-over-heels into the water.

_'That stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...I will _kill _him!'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Another update! The muses smile upon me...or not ;p. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, but either way, I'm hoping for a review! R-E-V-I-E-W...review! well, okee dokee, I hope we all are seeing a less weird and jerky side of Joseph (he's still hot, though!) and I'll try to update sometime this week...now for my bootiful reviewers!_

_**purpleglitterfaery:** kick my booty? Maybe you never heard, but I have connections...like cyber mafia connections! and thank you for luuurving it!...Joseph is sooo gorgeous!_

_**Ardelis Mercy:** I love your new story, though not as much as your first, but that might be because I haven't gotten to know the characters yet...please update your new one soon! Joseph is arrogant...at least when he wasn't around Aurelia 24/7_

_**mistyqueen**: thank you! I love it when stuff rocks my socks off...lol_

_**Glaze:** lol, no worries, she will learn to control her powers...and I want a piggy! Can I have Poison...you can have Glitter! (see, I've named them all! lol)_

_**Review and I'll hand out ten cyber...erm, what hasn't anyone used? Ice cream! Wait, all my cybercream melted...oh well, cyber melted ice creams it'll be!**_

_**±GT**±_


	8. Curiosity

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story of Sleeping Beauty, but I do own Joseph...hahahaha!_

_**Roses Red**_

_Curiosity_

_Chapter VII_

Trista lounged on a chair, her husband standing in front of her, his pale face lit by the orange flames. Trista gazed at the angular features, wondering what thoughts were running through his mind.

"Trista, have you relocated the girl yet?" he asked, his cold voice barely raised above a whisper.

"Erm, darling, not quite...you see, Elaine figured out that she was being Searched and-"

"Elaine found out!" he hissed, turning swiftly to Trista and grabbing her arm and twisting it roughly. Trista let out an involuntary gasp as she was forced to gaze into the grey-black eyes of Lord Tyron.

"No, m'lord! Elaine only knows someone is trying to find the girl, not who's actually instigating it," Trista explained quickly, her voice coming out high from fear as she tried unsuccesfully to wrench her arm from his bruising grip.

"You don't think Deena could figure it out?" he hissed back at her, his hand digging in harder and his face coming inches from her own, "Deena would know the scent of your magick; she is no fool. She would figure out that one of her council members is betraying her and then what would happen? You would be out of there before you couls say 'See you in hell'. What do you think Ebony would think if she found out one of her most valuable spies has allowed herself to be found?"

"M'lord, I didn't mean for her to know! I'm working on retracing the girl and placing her into the hands of-"

"So not only did you help us to become discovered, you also lost the chit? As in you have not one lead?" he asked, rising back and taking a stance even worse than his threatening pose; one of disgust, "Trista, you are becoming careless. If you cannot learn to become more inconspicuous during your searches, there may be a price to pay..."

Trista felt her face pale, and her arms went to cross at her chest, "I won't make this mistake again, m'lord," her voice came out quietly, her silver eyes focused on her pale hands.

* * *

A woman of formidable height sat behind a large wooden desk, her golden head bent over one of many stacks of papers littering her desk. Taking a quick respite from all the words, she leaned her head back, slender hands massaging her temple as she closedgrey eyes, giving them a momentary break. 

"Tsarina Siena," a servant began from the entrance, interrupting the brief moment she had with peace, "There is a woman here to see you."

"Who is it, Makita?" she asked tiredly, looking up slowly and brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face.

"The Lady Deena, come from court of Nimind with an urgent message from her Majesty, the Queen Elaine Numonde. May I let her in?" Makita asked, her small head bowed. Siena blinked at her slowly,graspingdesperately at the information beforegiving a small regal nod of consent to the girl andlistening for the tell-tale _swoosh _of Deena's footwear.

"Cousin!" came Deena's voice form the entrance and Siena opened her eyes, smiling up at her beautiful cousin. Deena swept in, her traveling dress dusty and spattered with mud. Her pale braid was curled up around her face in a coronet.

"Hello, Deena. How go things in court? Daniel's alright?" she asked, sitting up in her seat, new energy running in her blood.

"Yes, yes. Daniel's wonderful...did you hear he's engaged now? He finally proposed to Rhianna. But Siena dear, I have something important to tell you," Deena said quickly, taking the seat beside her cousin, "Elaine has reason to believe that Ebony is stronger than we thought...she's had news of a force coming to Rian to take care of you and your husband. There's also a suspicion that someone on the council is betraying us...things aren't going to get a lot better, even if Ebony is destroyed."

"We've found the princess haven't we?" Siena asked, confused.

"Well yes, but that's not our only problem now. First of all, Elaine was being Searched (along with a few other important women) whichmeans we must havea betrayer in our midst, and we're quite sure she has found the Stones- or is at least close to it. If Ebony can find the Stones _and_ get her hands on Aurelia, then you and every other man or woman with a drop of blue blood or Magick good-bye. Everything and everyone would be under her power...and then there was that vision..."

"What vision?" Siena asked tiredly, feelingmore exhaustedthan before Deena had come, "What vision could make things more horrid than right now?"

"A child forseen to try and take up after Ebony...a child to be born soon."

* * *

Aurelia sat quietly on her gentle horse, gazing unseeingly ahead of her and concentrating on the exercises Elaine had ordered her to practice. Joseph rode beside her, his sandy hair blowing in the wind. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticedJoseph wouldglance over at her every once in a while and she would nonchalently touch her still-wet dress and give him a glare. He would grin slowly at her and turn back to gazing over the surroundings. 

"My head is still wet thanks to Seph," Aurelia remarked to the general public, looking straight ahead and watching out of the corner of her eye for Joseph's remark.

"Well, that might be because you still have that sopping handkerchief on your soaking head," he said just as casually, flicking the reins a little and causing the horse to slow from a swift walk to a much slower pace.

"It's not sopping! Besides, the swamp water you were so kind as to dump me in has now soaked into my hair and left my brains a watery mush," Aurelai said, bringing a hand to her chest and trying her best to look appalled and hurt.

"Psh! Your brains can't be mush," Joseph said and Aurelia smiled, "You don't have any," he finished, grinning wickedly and letting a small bark of his odd laughter escape from him. Aurelia gave him a hurt look and turned away. Joseph flashed the man behind them another wicked grin, reaching up to try and yank off her scarf.

"Seph! Don't touch my head! Ever ever ever ever! I could be _bald _for all you know!" she yelled, panic rising to make her voice almost squeaky high, one hand reaching out to punch him and other rising swiftly to the edge of the scarf.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see why you bound the top of your head all the time," Joseph said, cocking his head to the side and sending her into an unratrional anger over the fact that his face bore no emotion, humor or otherwise.

"None of your business is why! You nosy, son-of-a..." she snapped, hurriedly making she every hair was hidden underneath the hood and turning the full force of the Aurelia-glare on him.

"I just wanted to know...sorry Nissey...you know, it's not like it'll be Pandora's box re-incarnate," Joseph said quietly, turning back to the front. Aurelia could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest and breathed deeply, trying to calm the fluttering of it.

_'Pandora's box? Pah, that wouldn't even be close to the problems he would cause.'_

* * *

Aurelia looked down below at where the men were practicing arms. She glowered at where Joseph stood practicing his swordwork with one if his troop members,and watchedhim look at her every once in awhile. He wasn't the best with a sword, even with the glare of the sun to help him. 

Looking at his long and muscular frame, Aurelia could see why he would have trouble wielding a weapon of a sword's dimensions. Joseph's arms were so long that he had trouble balancing the sword and not having whiplash; it was almost comical to watch him practice with it and whenever he wasn't looking, she allowed herself a small giggle at his mishaps. On the other hand, Joseph had almost god-like strength and was suprisingly light on his feet, unusual for him being so big, and could handle a staff pretty well. Aurelia caught sight of Joseph looking at her again and sneered coldly at him. He turned away, his sword flying violently at his opponent.

Aurelia lay back, closing her eyes and ears against the pollution around her, her mind soaring off to the Other world.

* * *

Joseph knocked downthe older man with a staff, calling down at him genially, "You lose, old man!" 

"Old man?" he replied, "Sir, old I may be, but I am definately wiser!"

"Sure," Joseph said, chuckling and offering a hand, "Can I help you up, Undric?"

"Are you trying to say I'm so old as to not be able to help myself up?" Undric asked, taking the offered hand.

"Nooo," Joseph said, pulling Undric up and setting the ash staff down," Hey, I'll be right back, all right?" he asked, gazing up to where Aurelia's body lay.

"All right...when you come back down, be ready for an ass-whipping!"

Joseph laughed heartily, walking up to where Aurelia lay. He looked down at her slightly-pink face andvisually caressed the harsh, angular features andfull mouth. His eyes caught sight of where her scarf covered her head, where a small little curl of red-colored hair had snuck out of its bonds. _'Bald? I think not...why would she hide her hair if we already know she's nomad?'_

He squatted down slowly, gently reaching to pull out the balled up strand. It was a long lock, lustrous in color. Breathing shallowly, he pulled slowly on the scarf that was hiding her hair and gasped at the braided and knotted mass falling out of the scarf, helped by a small breeze. Joseph gazed in wonder at the beautiful deep auburn hair, noticing the streaks of silvery-white that interrupted the smooth shock of color. _'Why would she hide her beautiful-' _the thought died as he caught sight of a dark mark hidden by the scark but now showing dark against her pale skin. A five-pointed star encircled behind her neck; the nomad sign that was said to be on the missing Princess of Dyrria, Aurelia Tsarina Denise Du Voir.

There was a crunch of grass behind him and he wrenched his eyes from her neckup intoDenise's- Aurelia's grey-green eyes staring at behind him in shock. Jospeh turned to see Undric standing behind him, one of his underlings beside him, both staring captivatedly at where Aurelia's knotted hair billowed away from her mark.

"I was curious," he croaked out, turning almost as pale as Aurelia, his eyes never leaving the mark that branded her as Aurelia of Dyrria. Aurelia felt tears pour down her face

"What have you done?" she whispered helplessly up to where Joseph stood dumb-founded, the scarf whispering softly in the wind.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** M'kay...yes, it has taken me, what, roughly a month to get this up? Well, I'm soooorrrrryyyyy! I've had a bunch of new story ideas roaming around in my brain (seriously though, I had four different stories just pop into my head recently...it's lovely). But I wasworking hard on this chapter because, well, frankly, I had loads of trouble with it. I was trying to make sure everything flowed and nothing seemed stilted and blah blah blah and it was just much harder with my schedule and stuff...and then I had all those other stories taking up my useful thought processes... tis the Green Pig's fault! He gave me these bloody new ideas! Well, anyways, I'll stop rambling now and just ask you to be so kind as to review and tell me how this went...now tis time to click that beaut__tiful blue little button...come on! Clickity-click..._

_**Lulai:** thanks for taking the time out of your schedule to read my stuff...I understand too well about the procrastination of homework...like now, lol._

_**iloveme2815:** thank you, where is it confusing ,though...I'd like to know where I can make it clearer_

_**Scoutcraft Piratess:** lol, a new reviewer! w00000000ttttt! I'm glad you like my story and Joseph is unavailable...he's actually married to me...I'll share him with you, though!_

_**kirstie:** thank you for the critique...please continue reading and reviewing, I appreciate!_

_**Glaze:** lol, you're so clever, I liked the names Glitter and Poison...I also have Glaze and Green Pig jr. Know anyone who would like a cyberpig? They're up for adoption! _

_**Ardelis Mercy:** Thanks dear...I love writing Joeph and Aurelia!_

_**Enjoy your cubercream, compliments of the chef!**_

_**±GT±**_


	9. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer:** Sleeping Beauty. Not mine...but on the other hand most likely not yours either!_

**_Roses Red_**

_Aftermath_

_Chapter VIII_

"You're...you're the Princess," Aurelia's gaze was wrenched off of Joseph's pale, shocked face to Undric's as Undric croaked out the sentence, walking slowly towards Aurelia, his eyes slowly taking on a slightly maddish gleam. "Madam, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mind coming with me," he said then, hishands pulling off his belt, "Now, ma'am, I don't want to have to hurt you-"

"Hurt me? _You _hurt _me_? Where do you get off with that Undric, you ass! You just spent the entire day teaching me how to use a sword yesterday and- are you really going to take me back to _them_? You _saw_-you had to have seen what I looked like when I first came here!" she looked over to where Joseph now sttod, watched numbly as he firmly turned his face away, but not before she saw the hurt in his brown eyes. She quieted, looking down at her knees and for the first time, feeling an unexplainable shame that she had lied to him.

"Finished, Princess? Now, I really would appreciate if you would just allow me to tie your hands-for old times' sake. Now-"

"Like hell you ruddy bastard!" and with that Aurelia turned on her heel, fleeing down the hill and away from Undric and Joseph's cold, hurt expression. Taking a quick glance behind her, she saw Joseph running behind her, his toned body barely showing that he was expelling energy, whereas Aurelia was already gasping and she had barely begun. Beginning to cry at the thought of what Matthew or Henri might do to her if she was caught, she called on the wind to stop Joseph and bagean crying even harder whenever she looked behind her, only to see that not only was he still behind her, he was catching up.

"Damn it all,Joseph, leave me alone!" she yelled desperately, a brief burst of strength sending her flying into the air, legs still kicking, as she ran over a large mound of dirt and went flying, head over heels. She felt Joseph stop behind her and she turned her now bruised head and recoiled involuntary at the anger boiling in his eyes.

"Now if you would stop running, dammit!" Joseph yelled into her ear, hauling her up and swinging her over his shoulders. He began slowly to run- but in the oppposite direction of the camp; he was running in the same direction that they both had been running in.

"Where are we going, Joseph?" she yelle din his ear, her face throbbing.

"None of your goddamned business, nosy!" he shouted back, turning his head slightly and jogging on, Aurelia bouncing over his shoulders like a sack of corn meal, face and body throbbing angrily.

* * *

Aurelia sat in the billowing prairie grasses of Normandy, though the fact that she was in Normandy, and therefore under Henri's rule did not occur to her in any way. At the moment she was lying back peacefully, concealed in the tall grasses, secretly enjoying the feel of the wind playing with the long locks that were stuck to her head. She sighed to herself as she ran a hand through her hair, feeling the knots and oil that had congregated mostly to the top of her head. 

"I haven't washed my hair in so long..." she whispered to herself wistfully, playing with one tangled lock distractedly.

"Den-Aur-well, um, Princess, nobody followed us. We really got some good speed whenever the wind began to help push us along, you know," Joseph said monotonously, wlking up behind her and plunking himself down, the high sun reflecting off his golden hair.

"Of course it did, you ordered it to...just like everything else," Aurelia murmured the last part before she could stop herself. But it wasn't like she didn't have the right to be angry!

"By Jupiter! What is your problem!" he yelled at Aurelia, and Aurelia flinched inwardly. _'Oops...guess I really shouldn't have said that with him hating me now and all.' _

"You bloody idiot," he continued, not yelling anymore for fear of calling attention to them, "You're the selfish twit who refuses to ask anyone for help or well...anything! I could have helped you and if you had told me that you were a Princess; I never would have pulled your kerchief!" He sat there in front of her, barely three feet away,breathing a little hotly from the harshness of his words, and watching her with his hands held, palm up, in a symbol of peace.

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" Aurelia continued hotly,throwing her head up in a sign of contemptand rising to her feet, her voice just as quiet as his, "You're the fool who can't leave well enough alone! I told you not to touch my head and you _didn't listen to me! _And do you know why? Because your selfish and spoiled and conceited and not used to anyone refusing your bloody will! You've ruined everything! _Everything! _And you don't even have enough decency to tell me you _have _magick in the first place!"

Aurelia had now reached Joseph, had reached the point to where she was barely an inchfrom his face, her fists coming up as she began to beat his firm shoulders, glowering and towering over him because she was standing. He looked up at her, anger beginning to cloud his brown eyes againand he grabbed her fists, pulling them firmly but softly to her side.

"What is wrong with _me_? You're a selfish little brat, that's what's wrong with me. You have never given a thought to anyone but yourself-"

"Leaving me to learn how to master magick on my own and not offering to tell me you could help, that seems goddamn selfish to me! I'm stuck learning -or trying to learn, at least- from a _dream_, Joseph, a dream! And all thewhile, you sat on your bloody horse twirling your bloody stick-thing."

"First of all, it's a staff. And second, maybe I had my own reasons for not telling you I was an Air. Maybe I didn't even know that you yourself was of Magick. Maybe I didn't know that you were _the _Aurelia and that now if something happens to you my ass'll go down with yours- and don't give me a look,your language isn't much better," he said, catching the look she was shooting him.

"I wasn't giving you a look because of the language...I was referring to that statement "if something happens to me your ass'll go down with mine." And why is that?" she batted her eyes fakely at him, forgetting how important she was to The Kingdoms. She saw Joseph cringe and felt asmirk stretch across her face involuntarily.

"Well...you're, erm, very important. You and your heir." Josephfinished this flippantly, but his eyes spoke to her after the last comment and she realised that the heir part wasn't supposed to be known.

"My heir? Well, who? _With_ whom?"

"Well..." he looked uncomfortable and Aurelia felt her mind reaching towards his in the way his own mother had taught her, and felt his mind blocking hers out firmly. _'Why is he hiding that?'_

"No one. Come on we need to get to someplace with food and clothes. And Goddess help you, a hair brush."

Aurelia, blushing again, raised a hand self-conciously to the wild tangled mushroom-shaped thing that was her hair. She hurriedly grabbed her handkercheif from under her, wrapping it frmly over her head.

"Shut. Up."

* * *

Only a few miles away, hidden within the shade of the rare Plumaria and buried deep underneath its sacred ground, a Trine throbbed. The Trine- the secret name of The Stone- was of a pale iridescent white, hidden deep within the ground since before Ebony's time...it had been hidden since Queen Rhoswyn's time by the great sorcerer Matk who had been ordered to hide all the trines far away from the Aryan ancestors' cruel priests who desired to destroy anything paganistic. 

This Trine was that of the Mortals. The one of Fae recently found by a mortal King and handed over to the powerful sorceress Ebony. The one of Elven and the one of Vampyre had been found as well, but not given to the sorceress yet -kept instead in the 'trustworthy' hands of two of Ebony's 'willing' servants. The Trine of the Sea had long been found and cracked, slowly loosing more and more of itself, even as the Seapeople itself declined.

It was known to all those with The Sight that the fifth and last Trine was to be found soon. But to whether it would be used for evil or good was not known. The trines had not been created through evil, but for good. There had once been a time whenever the Trines had stood on top of pillars within the High Queen's castle M'kna Sor, but that time was not now and had not been for a long time.

The only thing that stopped the sorceress Ebony from finding this last and weakest of Trines were two women of the old Woman's Council. The elven lady Deena and the mortal queen Elaine were the only protection that the Trine had and for years they had watched over the Trine carefully, but since the finding of the Princess, they had grown careless...and the Trine was now able to sing and call to its other Stone sisters...

And Ebony could hear that call.

* * *

A man and woman walked into an average sized town, both dusty, heading towards a large inn that could be seen outside the town's gates. At the inn's highest room, a beautiful creek could be seen a few miles out and a vague outline of a blossoming Plumaria tree, it's pale white petals floating in the wind and a faint gold outline showing to those gifted and Chosen to see it. 

The woman and man walked into the small inn, the man removing his dusty black cloakas he pausedfor a moment to ask the innkeeper something. The innkeeper-whose name was Job- left out of a small door to the far left of a rickety stair case and returned a while later, a small parcel in his hands. Job handed the parcel to the man, whispered a polite adieu -for it was late night- and headed back to the small door that he had gotten the parcel out of.

The man left in the common area, took the parcel and, leading the small woman before him, headed upstairs into the highest room where the Plumaria tree was barely visible and a large bed spread across the floor. Unbeknownst to them, a strangerclothed in blackhad satbeside the burning fire, watching, silently, as they entered and the man had exchanged words with the innkeeper and had followed with his eyes as they walked quietly up the stairs. It was really no suprise that he decided that it was time for him to return to his own room.

* * *

"All right, Nissy, I have you a brush, thing of lye soap and a dry gown. The man said there was a water closet down the hall, reserved for everyone on this floor, but that no one should be in it at this time, but just in case, you must -_must- _not let anyone see you, your hair or that Sign on your neck. Understand?" 

Aurelia nodded ascent, grabbing her things and heading towards the door to the immediate right of the staircase, labeled with a _WC_ for watercloset and opened the latch that kept it closed. Once inside, she sighed quietly, looking around gratefully at the small room that only had a small stone tub, a silver washbasin and a silver mirror hanging above where the washbasin sat on top of a stone pillar against the thin wall of the room.

Pulling on the knob, Aurelia listened as the pully squeaked to life, pulling up a large bucket from the well that connected with a small run-off from the stream. Aurelia had to pull the lever four more times before the tub could be filled and even afterthe waterwas pulled, she could barely get in because it was freezing cold. After her poor misused body had finally become numb tot he chill, she let her tangled hair down and began the small fight against the mess that was her hair.

Taking the lye soap, she first scrubbed her body, scrubbing the dirt off until her body was as red as her hair. Then, after her hair was soaked, she washed it with the lye five times, eache time less and less hair and dirt falling out until, finally, no more was lost. By then, Aurelia was wrinkled and shivering and half afraid she had caught pnemonia, but she suffered through the task of emptying the dirty water and pulling up three more buckets so she could splash the dirt from her hair off of her body. Finally Aurelia was able to leave the tub -wrinkly, cold and clean- wrap a towel around her sopping hair and pull on the clean dressing gown Job the innkeeper had given Joseph to give to her.

Stepping out into the corridor, Aurelia padded silently back to her and Joseph's room, never noticing the shadow that moved behind her, his feet as silent as hers.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** M'kay...I know! This was like forever coming...well, life kinda got in the way and stuff like that. Just enjoy and give me a beautiful review whilst I work on the next chapter and my next- can you say it?- THREE stories!_

_**Glaze: **lol...of course I took care of cyberpiggy. I shall return him to you though so you can update now!_

_**Scoutscraft Piratess: **If Joseph hadn't done it where would the arranged drama be?_

_**Ardelis Mercy: **Ardelis dahhhling I updated quite fast compared to roadkill..._

_**mistyqueen: **I know!_

**_Well thank you all for your reviews...go eat some edimame...if you don't know what it is eat it anyway! Love thee all!_**

**_Glittttttttttterpoison_**


	10. Edward

_**Disclaimer:** Ahem...blah blah blah Sleeping Beauty...blah blah blah. Blah._

**_Roses Red_**

_Chapter IX_

_Edward_

"Alright you confounded idiot," Aurelia said, shutting the door quietly behind her and rolling her eyes at Joseph's worried expression, "Nobody saw me or my hair...don't worry."

"And nobody saw your scar-thing, right?"

"Are you asking me if I walked around showing my neck to every man in this entire building? You know, that way it would make it easier for them to recognize me without just having to guess?" Aurelia asked, her crankiness from her lack of sleep coming through.

"Oh, shut up," Joseph said, ignoring her sarcastic tone, "Just hurry up and finish whatever you're doing, I'm tired."

"Well, go to sleep. I'm not stopping you."

"Uh...actually you are. We're sharing this bed whether you like it or not."

"You know," Aurelia began, a blush heatingher face," A gentleman would at least _offer _to let me sleep in the bed alone."

"Yea, well _obviously_, I'm not a gentleman. Look, I'm not going to try to take advantage of you if that's what you're worried about," he added the last part after seeing Aurelia still looking wary.

"Um..."

"Look, it's just for one night. Nothing will happen. Now could you please please _please _hurry _up_!"

"Well, I would like to brush my hair now that I don't have to worry about one of your bodyguards spying on me," she said, sitting at the edge of the big bed and taking down her hair. She felt Joseph's eyes on her and looked over at him, an eyebrow raised, "Can I help you?"

"Well, do you want some help?" Joseph asked, thankful that she hadn't realized how mesmerized he was by her beautiful hair and the way the silver streaks brought the red out.

"No. I'm pretty sure I can brush my own hair. In case you haven't noticed, I am over fifteen summers and I'm approaching my sixteenth, which means that I'm a big enough girl now that I can brush my hair all by myself."

"Well you don't have to be so snooty about it, Nissy," Joseph muttered, all feelings of being mesmerized by her exotic beauty swept away. At least until he heard her sharp intakes of breath as the brush yanked through tangled knots of hair. Standing up, he moved to the opposite end of the bed where Aurelia sat with her back ramrod straight, her small face frowning and contorting with each yank of the brush. Pulling it firmly out of her hand, he turned her shocked face to the opposite wall with one hand while the other began to smooth the brush down Aurelia's thick hair.

"Ow...ow..._Ow!_" Aurelia said, the last coming out in something resembling a shriek as Joseph went through a particularly tangled area and Joseph smiled relieved once he finally got the brush through, though he took a wad of hair the size of his thumb out with it.

"Aurelia. Hush." Joseph said impatiently, pausing only for a moment, working on another hard knot. He yanked one more time and Aurelia, once again, protested her displeasure.

"Jo-_seph! _That_-" _but she was interupted by the slamming open of the door to their room. Aurelia quickly threw herself behind Joseph, trying her best to shove her hair into the handkercheif that lay beside the used towel. Joseph moved quickly to make sure Aurelia was completely protected before turning to look at the intruder.

It was a man. A man swathed in black. His entire body was covered in clothes similar to those worn by nomad priests, but his face was now revealed for he had pulled down what looked like a hood and removed a dusty face covering.. He was a tall man, swarthy-skinned with pale eyes and light brown hair. There was something about him that was familiar though...

He felt Aurelia peek around his body, but expected her to retreat back again and opened his mouth to ask who the hell the guy thought he was barging into their room like that. What he didn't expect was that Aurelia would bound out from behind Joseph and run to the cloaked man, giving him the sort of hug Joseph unconciously wished she'd give him.

"Edward! Whatever are you doing here?" she asked, and Joseph could hear the subtle change in her voice that told whoever was listening that she was noble. Obviously, whoever the man was, he had earned her respect. Smiling down at her, the man named 'Edward' reached around her to shut the door behind him.

"You there," he said, speaking with a raspy voice, "What do you think you were doing to my sister?" Ah. So that was what was so familiar about him. When Aurelia was standing next to him, the similarities were noticeable. The had the same green-grey eyes and Aurelia's nose was only a proportionatly smaller to Edward's.

"How do I know you're her brother?" Joseph returned, dodging the question for some reason. He saw Edward raise a dark eyebrow and look towards Aurelia skepticaly, and he watched as Aurelia shrugged her shoulders and smiled back at Joseph; smiled a smile that sent a warmth spreading through Joseph's body.

"Besides the fact that she's got her arms around me in a way that shouts sibling love? Well, I guess there's also the fact that we share the same last name and if you don't believe that we're siblings...well, I guess it doesn't speak too highly of your inference skills."

"There is nothing wrong with my inference skills!" Joseph retorted hotly, rising from the bed and moving towards the two of them, towering over even Edward by and inch or two.

"Look," Edward said raising his hands ina sign of peace," Big beefy machoman. I," he motioned at himself, "Mean you," he pointed at Joseph, "No harm. Do you understand me?"

"Shut up you foolish, ignorant annoying phlegm-like man!" Joseph began, raising his fist back and at eye level to Edward.

"Enough!" Aurelia said quietly and firmly, bringing Joseph's fist down and pushing Edward back a step into the door, "You two need to just _shut up!_"

That was when Joseph realized his breath was coming out in sharp breaths.

That was when Edward realized he was smirking.

"Can you two little boys get along, or am I going to have to throw you two out the window," Aurelia asked, shooting both Joseph and Edward a look. Edward held out a hand to Joseph, which Joseph took, shaking it heartily.

"Well, then. Now that that's settled," Aurelia smiled radiantly, taking her brother by the hand and moving to wear a small cushioned chair stood by the window, opposite a bigger, wooden rocking chair.

"Now, Edward darling, why don't you explain to me why you're dressed as a nomad and skulking around in shadows. Moreover, darling why haven't you arrested me?" Aurelia looked at him shrewdly and Joseph saw the faint glow ofambery-brown magic that only those with magic themselves could see reaching out to slowly surround Edward. _'Earth...how very sardonic of her.' _Earth and Air were opposites and when she and the man were surrounded by the protection of earth magic, Joseph wouldn't be able to use magic to try to harm him. It showed that however she felt about this Edward, he would have her protection

Catching Aurelia's eye, Joseph raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him, and he watched, slightly shocked as the ambery magic drew back and in it's place a cool blue replaced it. _'She trusts me...'_

"You can remove the shields, Aurelia," Edward said, shocking both Aurelia and Joseph out of their silent conversation, "I have my own protections."

And Joseph looked closer as Edward blinked his fiery red shields at them, a thread of orange running though the scarlet fog-like walls.

"Well," Edward began again, clasping his hands together, "Now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to buisness. Rose is going to try her best to kill you."

"What? My sister Rose?" Aurelia asked, her green-grey eyes widening and her eyebrows raising sardonically, "The sister that was away with the Empress Trina of Nae-"

"Queen," Joseph inserted.

"Oh, whatever. And you," she pointed at Joseph, "Can shut your bloody little mouth. Rose? Trina would never condone murder...well, she would but not if it could be connected in any way to her or her beloved brat, Robarte."

Joseph and Edward nodded in unison at her last comment.

"But she's not married to Robarte," Edward said softly, "Didn't you hear? He publicly ended their engagement with as much attention called to it as he could possibly arrange. And then he turned around and stated it was because he didn't want to have an insane murderess as an inlaw. he meant you," Edward said as he caught sight of Aurelia's confused face.

"But-but..."

"That's not even the worst of it. She's married to Henri-"

"Henri of Yun? Oh my god...but he's pure evil? He'll kill her!"

"Oh, that is where you're are wrong. Any many who would be foolish enough to kill a murderous little jewel like Rose would most likely sign his own death certificate. I've seen many things over this past year since you left...and even the years before when I was supposed to be gone campaining."

"But you weren't?" Aurelia coouldn't help being shocked, even though she'd kind of figured it out from his wardrobe and lack of fear in dealing with a man as large and skilled as Joseph.

"No...sister, now what I'm about to tell you is very important and crucial to The Stones' survival and our own. You must listen while I explain everything and try not to talk cecause we don't have much time. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**Scoutcraft Piratess-** As always, your reviews are a joy to read. But (alas) I could never make Joseph do bad things because-well, I'm going to marry him and it would ruin everything if he acted like a real jerk...you know a typical man...lol._

_**Ardelis Mercy-** Thank you for the review. It's always so much fun to hear from you! But where is a story for me to read? I'm so dissapointed...but it's cool._

_**Bianca Robinson-** Thank you for the review, too. I think the new chapter didn't show beacause I had just uploaded it...but now there are two chapters to see! Oh, and it's cool you knew what edamame was...don't you just love it?_

_I saw The Replacements the other night and I loved it! Anyone else seen it?...Well, once again thank you all for the reviews and just remember I love them! So please press the pretty button to the left and remember that you will have my love for a very long time..._

_**±Glitterpoison±**_


End file.
